Episode 6.09 (2015 Christmas Special)
Episode 6.09 '''is two-hour Christmas Special titled ''The Finale''', is the holiday episode of the sixth series of ''Downton Abbey. It is the final episode of the sixth series and serves as the finale for the entire show. It is set between August 29 and December 31, 1925Careful with those beans Carson...oh no, you've spilled them! Has Downton's butler lifted the lid on TV's biggest secret? at the Daily Mail Downton Abbey Christmas Special 2015. Ecumenical News.com. Dec 21, 2015, Updated at 16:46 PM EST. It aired on December 25th, 2015 in the UK, and on March 6th, 2016 in the US. It is approximately two hours long and aired at 8:45pm on ITV on Christmas Day, 2015. Production Production spent a week at Alnwick Castle, Northumberland, which doubled as the location for Brancaster Castle, home of Bertie Pelham, the 7th and new Marquess of Hexham. Filming took place in the spectacular interior rooms of the Castle as well as on the estate. Production also filmed dining scenes at the Iconic Ritz in central London. Synopsis ' August 28, 1925-January 1, 1926: '''Mary endeavors to build bridges with her sister, but Edith's secret continues to pose a threat, even after she thought there was nothing left to lose. As Henry settles into the role of husband and stepfather, scars left by Charlie's tragic death are slow to heal fully, while Carson struggles to come to terms with developments which prove that even he is not invulnerable to change. Spratt's successful moonlighting venture is threatened by the continued conniving of Miss Denker, and Daisy may have missed her chance with an admirer. Isobel receives devastating news and when the young Greys' scheming takes a more sinister turn, and she and Violet join forces to put a stop to it. Robert must learn the value of independence; while the day that Anna and Bates have been waiting for finally arrives. The final episode of the overall series offers all the love and loss, happiness and heartbreak of ''Downton Abbey, and as the family and servants prepare to welcome the new year of 1926, they celebrate an unforgettable New Year’s Eve together at the great house. Plot While enjoying a morning walk near the house, Robert wonders about Edith's decision to enroll young Marigold in an Elementary School in London, to which Edith replies that girls are sent to boarding school at a young age quite a lot now; no longer needing governesses. Isobel is curious to whether Marigold has any relations, which Robert merely says that they are "not aware of any yet." Mary finds Henry alone and joins him. He reveals that he no longer blames himself for Charlie Rogers' sudden death and that he must show that he is indeed worthy of the estate and Mary's love. In the Servants' Hall, Thomas is glad to have caught Anna, Andy and Miss Baxter all together as he wants to show his gratitude for rescuing him, to which Andy says that they were "glad to do it." Anna suggests to Thomas that he try to learn what had brought him so low. At the Dower House, Isobel and Violet are sharing their mutual astonishment and bewilderment at a letter from Larry Grey and another by his now-wife, Miss Amelia, explaining that events have overtaken them and "are not free to keep their engagement." Violet is even more suspicious when Isobel reveals that she has neither seen nor heard from Lord Merton since. Anna asks Mrs Hughes if she can remain aiding Lady Mary, despite her still-growing pregnancy. Mr Carson is hesitant about letting a woman in Anna's current condition to be working as a Lady's maid, and his wife replies that the future should be no Lady's maids' at all, but they have not all got there yet. Outside, the family are enjoying lunch served by Molesley. Edith is going to her flat in London, and Henry offers to come with her. Touched, Edith is glad for his company. Cast List Notes * The series finale has been reported as being "emotional" by Jim Carter.Downton Abbey: the final episode will be emotional * Charles Carson says he has the palsy and that it does not have a proper name, although it clearly appears to be a reference to Parkinson's DiseaseParkinson's disease. The first modern description of the condition is found in a paper titled An Essay on the Shaking Palsy by British apothecary James Parkinson, published in 1817 and initially known as paralysis agitans. French neurologist Jean-Martin Charcot did extensive study on the condition between 1868 and 1881, recommending that it be called Parkinson's disease in recognition of the work by James Parkinson, and has gone by that name since.History of Parkinson's disease * Alternatively, he might be describing so-called Essential Tremor (which is often familial, and tending to come on in later life). In passing, Julian Fellowes is the New President of the National Tremor Foundation and has Essential Tremor himself. http://www.tremor.org.uk/julian-fellowes-new-president-of-ntf.html * Due to popular demand and ratings, a Downton Abbey feature film was subsequently produced,set in 1927 and released in 2019. External Links * Radio Times 19 December 2015 at Tumblr * Downton Abbey - The Finale: Christmas Special 2015 at RadioTimes * It’s the final Downton – Event reports exclusively from behind the scenes of the Christmas special, the last ever Downton Abbey... or is it? at DailyMail.com References Episode 6.09 Category:Specials